Letting Go of Rain
by starangel100890
Summary: Chibodee is having a little trouble letting go. Rain is still fresh on his mind even after the fights are over. Can someone help him let go? Chapter 13 is up! LAST CHAPTER! HOPE IT'S GOOD!
1. Default Chapter

_**Letting Go of Rain**_

I was inspired by **SporkGoddess's,** Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered.I decided to try to do a fic by Chibodee's point of view for a change. I usually do my fics in my Oc's point of view I don't know how good I'll do. This would take place after all is said and done. Everything starts to die down now I'm not going to steal anything I'm just borrowing that idea. I'm not going to copy her beautifully structured work. I'll accept flames but only if you truly find fault with this.

As usual no G-gundam I'm just an experimenting writer.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter one _

_**Thinking Back**_

_It seemed like only yesterday we were fighting the dark gundam, and as usual Domon both becomes a hero and gets an amazing woman. Typical fairy tail ending, but here I am left with the memory of Rain's kindness and beauty. Sure I've dated many girls but none could compare to Rain, sweet beautiful Rain. Lately I haven't been eyeing any girl and there have been pretty women giving me the eye, but I just walk away. Don't get me wrong I am happy for Domon, hell I'd even punch him in the head to get him to see the light. I had a feeling Frenchie feels the same way but he has someone to love and protect.__I sigh and walk on listening to my girls argue over god knows what. Ok half listening but I'm trying not to dwell too much on thoughts of Rain._

Cath asks, "Chibodee are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine just don't feel like flirtin' today." _'Of course I'm lieing through my teeth but I really don't want to talk too much about it.'_

Shirley looks in his eyes and says, "Come on Chibodee you haven't been really like yourself these days, and you've used that same excuse last week. Please let us in we want to help really."

"Please Shirl don't beg. Right now I'm not too sure how to word it. I know you love me girls but this is something I haven't really faced before. I just can't talk about it right now ok." I say hoping they won't be too hurt.

Janet knows how Shirley would go the extra mile to find out what is on my mind. Luckily she says, "We understand but just know we'll always be here to talk right Shirley?"

Shirley sighs and takes Janet's hint to stop pushing me so hard. "Yeah we'll be here always Chib."

"Thanks girls,so are you going to drag me through the women's section in a store?"I ask in a playful tone. _'Not that it would kill me in fact I usual look at the really hot night gowns they sometimes have for sell.'_

All four of them giggle there was the Chibodee they know and love. Still something was bothering their dear Chibodee that much was certain. I know they care but sometimes it isn't easy voicing something like this especially when you tend to stumble and talk in circles.

Shirley smiles and says, "Sorry went on the shopping spree this morning; all the good sells are gone. I hear Domon and Rain are in town maybe we should pay them a visit."

I wince mentally hearing the name Rain brings that twinge of pain I still feel. Still it's been about a month since the gundam fights, maybe I should see them. _'I don't know if I should see Rain especially since I lost her to Domon. AHH DON'T DO THAT SHE'S HAPPY DAMNIT THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!'_

Shirley asks, "Chibodee?"

"Well if you girls want to talk to Rain that's fine . . . but I don't want to see them."

Cath asks, "CHIBODEE WHY? DOMON HAS COME ACROSS THE WORLD TO SEE YOU!"

Shirley asks, "Unless there's something you're, not wanting to tell us?"

'_Great I just fueled her curiosity I guess I could survive seeing that lug head again, with the woman I know I can never have.I know I could survive aggravating the all mighty king of hearts.'_ "Ok you win we'll go visit them tomorrow don't really feel like rushing things ya know."

My girls smile and look so excited to talk to Rain again, and here I am both looking forward to seeing her and dreading it at the same time. _'Again facing something painful oh well at least it'll keep Shirley from digging for an answer.'_ I let the girls walk ahead of me while I'm trying to prepare myself for my encounter with Rain, and someone runs into me. I just lose a little balance while the person fell on the ground with a box hitting the ground.

"WATCH IT YOU. . ."

A female voice says, "Sorry sir bye." She picks up the box and bolts ahead. All I saw was that she had honey brown hair. _'Strange girl I wonder where she is going in a hurry? Oh well I have more on my mind right now to wonder about some strange girl.'_

With that encounter placed out of my mind I walk on with my head clouded with memories. Suddenly, one of my girls screams some sicko wants to take Cath for a ride.

"HEY PAL LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE!"

He smirks and ask, "Oh what are you going to do about it punk?"

I crack my fist and hit him square in the jaw. Blood was gushing from his mouth to his lip and I ask, "Care to mess with her again?"

He stammers, "O-O-hh C-C-Chibodee C-Crocket Got to go bye."

'_What a whimp geez oh well at least I know I'm needed anyway.'_

Cath hugs me and say, "Thank you Chib."

"Oh you know I'd protect you girls. So will you cook or do I have to?"

All four of them say "Your turn Chib."

I groan playfully and smile at their response. "Ok no complaining its Italian night."

All the girls smile and say "WE LOVE ITALIAN NIGHT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

I laugh and we head home. _'Maybe life won't be so bad after I face Rain. I can't help but think back about those times. Oh well Italian food is my comfort food anyway.'_

* * *

Ok this is my first attempt in doing a story in Chibodee's Point of View. Well here is my first story only on Chibodee's point of view no switching pov's. If you want more tell me, if it is trash then go ahead and say it.


	2. Chapter 2 Different Shades of Green

_Letting Go of Rain_

_Author's note: I'm honored to get reviews from both very good writers. I've read a little bit of both of your stories. **Jen23**_ _and_ _**Sporkgoddess, **both strong supporters of Domon and Rain as well as experienced and talented. It's very rare I get reviews from such high esteemed writers, because basically I do Oc stories. Oh well it's still good to get reviews none the less._

**Disclaimer: COME ON IF I OWNED G-GUNDAM I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE IN SCHOOL TRYING TO DEVELOP A SKILL! Ok I'm better so it's a no brainier I don't own G-gundam.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2_

_Different Shades of Green_

_I was walking in my boxers, getting ready for bed. After I'm done I walk into my bed, and I feel someone there. I wonder who is there, could it be Rain? I look at the mostly covered female beside me. I go to move the cover but all of sudden I hear someone yelling "CHIBODEE WAKE UP!"_

"Arg Shirley must you always yell so loud?" I whine and stretch to get up. My eyes are still closing on me, but I force myself to get up. Shirley eyes my choice of boxers.

"Admiring me this early in the morning Shirley?" I ask teasingly.

Shirley shakes her head and says, "Oh yes especially when they have purple hearts."

I look down and just sigh. I don't feel like making a big deal about this, so I just say, "Don't expect it every morning."

Shirley smiles and says, "Oh poo it looks really cute on you Chibodee."

I go to brush my teeth, feeling a little disappointed that I wasn't able to see who was sleeping with me. I brush and groan at the sight of my hair, it has fallen out of place. I LOOK LIKE A GIRL AHH! Ok I might be exaggerating a little bit but still I like it spiky. I decide to take a quick shower, the feel of water stirs up thoughts. _'Was it Rain that was in my bed or someone else? That's reminds me today's the day I come face to face with the small flame that still burns.'_ After about ten or twenty minuets I finally step out of the shower. The cool air hits my body and of course first I dry my hair off a little to put hair gel in it. Damn it still falls out of place oh well; maybe I should get something for the couple.

I walk out in my usual blue jeans that flare slightly at the bottom, and of course the trade mark Neo-American shirt. I slip on my black neck band, I know not exactly "fashionable," but hey I go my own way. Shirley asks, "So going to get anything for your friends?"

"Course Shirl besides it's the perfect opportunity to embarrass the **ol mighty king of hearts."** _'I'm not exactly sure what just yet though.'_ Cath sneaks up behind me asking "Want any of us to go?"

I leap a few inches off the ground and had to bite my tongue to keep myself from losing my temper. "Naw I can do this myself. Just meet me at Kelso's ok." All three nod and walk to their rooms getting ready leaving me to my search. Oddly I'm not really dreading too much but it's just my habit of getting confident, as I walk on these girls bat their eyes at me. I just give a mischievous wink, since I'm in a better mood. I hear their giddy giggles, and gossip which is typical for girls around here. I stroll in Kelso's I'm so use to seeing the old cat bird, I don't really pay much attention.

I hear a female voice say, "Welcome to Kelso's have anything in particular you're looking for."

It really surprised me, _'That voice can it be Rain?' _I look up and swore that I saw Rain, but I rub my eyes the young woman before me looks similar to Rain.

"Hey you're that guy I ran into yesterday. Again I'm sorry I ran into you, from what I could see you were deep in thought." The girl smiles and says brightly.

"It's ok I don't mind, and well I was in thought. Anyway do have anything for a man and woman. . ." Before I could finish she chirps in.

She giggles and says, "Friends of yours that are a couple sure, let me get some things."

'_Wow Kelso really knows how to pick'em these days. Although she seems a little too bright to be working only for a store she seems like she should be a nurse, teacher or a doctor like. . . AHH STOP RIGHT THERE!'_

She walks back and says, "I hear rumors you're friends with the winner of the 13th gundam fights. As well as his partner Rain Mikamura or should I say Rain Kasshu."

I wince inwardly, _'Come on you knew it was bound to happen. That lug head needs Rain to keep him in line. Still it stings like putting salt on an open wound.'_

Kelso walks out and ask "Rebecca are you harassing another one of my customers?"

'Rebecca oh this is dripping with Irony here another girl with an R name. Rain is a rare name to have but Rebecca is also a very pretty name.'

Rebecca sighs and says "Sorry Kelso he is looking for something to give Rain and Domon Kasshu."

Kelso sighs and says, "You're like a loaded cannon Rebecca dear. I need you to do some inventory ok I'll handle this." Without saying another word Rebecca walks in the back to take inventory for Kelso.

I snap out of my thoughtful trance and say "She's fine Kelso, it's just I have a lot on my mind these days."

Kelso looks at the stuff Rebecca got down, and he smiles _'She is so in tune with customers but she can be so blunt. I adore the girl but I don't understand why she is here?'_ "Well see anything here you like Chibodee my boy."

"Man this girl knows how to make it hard on a man to choose. Kelso you really know how to pick'em these days. I'll take the leather gloves for Domon and the Sterling Silver Locket for Rain." I smile and glance back to the backroom hoping to glance at this Rebecca girl. However no such luck for me, I still can't get over how much she resembles Rain.

Kelso smiles and says, "That'll be $12.30."

I smile and give him a twenty. The kind old man goes to make change but I say, "No keep the change and be sure to give Rebecca a raise."

Kelso laughs and says, "Fair enough come by again."

I smile and say, "Count on it Kelso bye." _'Gee that was an interesting encounter. Again triggering thoughts of Rain, I've got to get over thoughts of Rain.'_ The girls are waiting for me with smiles on their faces. I don't even bring up my very interesting encounter at Kelso's; I take a few breaths as we get closer. I knock on the door, and almost immediately the door opens. There she is standing there in a lovely sun dress, with her hair down, eyes sky blue with a warm smile on her face.

'_Keep it together Chibodee you can do this.'_ Shirley smiles at Rain and ask "Are we interrupting anything?"

Rain smiles and says, "No in fact I was hoping you all would come including you Chibodee."

I was a bit taken by that but I just smile and say, "I couldn't miss out on seeing both of you again." _'Of course it took everything I had to say that.'_

Here comes the all mighty Domon Kasshu, I am still a little bitter but he's still a friend of mine. He actually looks like he's matured a little since wining the fights; he sits beside the love of his life. _'I'm seeing green again, and I don't mean my eye color. Domon won, even though it took him a hell of a long time to see what he had. Still a small part of me wants to be with Rain even though she's where she belongs.' _The girls were busy looking around and talking with Rain to notice I was deep in thought, and then the Sterling Silver Locket caught my eye.

I clear my throat and say, "Rain I got this locket for you to keep memories in."

She smiles and hugs me saying "Thank you Chibodee I needed something like this."

'_Oh what I wouldn't give to have arms like this around me. Rain I still think of you, and I know I'll never love you as much as Domon. I still desire to have that touch.'_ Domon smiles and looks at the locket I got her. I thought I'd have to punch him for a comment he might've come up with.

"Oh I also got you something Domon." I hand him the leather gloves to go on his hands, for the first time Domon actually smiles at me. Usually he just gets plan annoyed at me, or give a half amused and half annoyed smile.

"Thanks Chibodee you're a true friend." Domon says sincerely. _'I don't feel like such a wonderful friend right now, thinking about the woman that will always be his.'_

"Girls you can stay here but I'm going to head home." I say in my fake tired tone.

Shirley nods and say, "We'll be back home a little late."

Rain looks a bit shocked over me leaving a little soon, as she asks, "Are you feeling ok Chibodee?"

'_Not really Rain, my heart is in pain.'_ "Fine just fine I just have things to do." I answer half heartily.

Rain hugs me and says, "Come by from time to time. We're staying two weeks for vacation, Domon and I, are really glad you visited. Please do it more often."

'_Oh Rain if I can get over this feeling, then I'd be happy to visit more. Until I'm sure I can trust myself I won't be visiting.' _"I'll try Rain bye." I answer.

With those words I left, hurrying home but again I don't look where I'm going. I run into someone with a lot of box's knocking them over as well as the boxes.

"Aw great, they're going to be bent Kelso is going to cut my pay again." The girl says in frustration.

"I'm so sorry . . . Rebecca!?"

* * *

Well here is chapter two, again thank you **_Jen23_** and **_Sporkgoddess_**. I hope you like this chapter too. I probably won't be able to update as much as I did last year. I will appreciate any reviews that's all for now bye.


	3. Chapter 3 Rain's double

**Letting Go of Rain**

_My thoughts are surrounded by a woman who is not my own. Will another help me to get over this little crush? I search for another bleeding heart that my help me forget._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3_

_Rain's Double_

I run into someone with a pile of boxes in their arms, and barely lose balance while the person falls to the street. The boxes go flying in different directions and crash to the ground after the person lost balance.

"Aw great Kelso is going to take this from my pay check for sure," The girl says in frustration.

"I'm sorry . . . Rebecca!?"

"Oh sorry uh Chibodee was it? I guess it's becoming a bad habit for us running into each other." She asks and adding a small joke.

I laugh lightly saying "I guess you're right looks like you need some help."

She bent down and was wearing a pretty light green shirt with a white skirt, which isn't tight or lose on her. Rebecca sighs and shakes her head, and suddenly someone stepped on a box and a loud crack was heard.

"I'm going to lose my pay, I know it." Rebecca says with her eyes downcast. I manage to keep the crowd from running her over.

I ask "How about you give me a few of those boxes?"

She smiles and says, "Ok thank you it's about noon so the streets are usually busy."

'_Wow she is a lot like rain. This is really interesting to meet someone even close to Rain's beauty, AHHH THERE I GO AGAIN!'_ I try to keep focus on what I am doing. I still get lost in thought and Rebecca looked up at me with a curious look on her face. I snap out of my thoughts and look at the deep in thought young woman walking with two boxes in her arms.

After fighting through the mob of people in New York walking to lunch, and the jammed streets we made it to Kelso's. I begin to steal glances of this attractive young woman, _'She looked up at me is she scared or curious?'_

We walk in the door and Kelso looks slightly annoyed at Rebecca. He asks, "Rebecca what took you so long?"

Rebecca takes a gentle breath and replies, "It took about 30 minuets to get the items, and well I got knocked in the street again."

Kelso sighs and says, "Rebecca this is the second time this month. You know what that means."

Rebecca downcasts her eyes and nods._ 'I can't let her take the fall for something that is my fault.'_

"Kelso I will pay for all the damages done. It was my fault she even got knocked in the streets."

Rebecca looks at me and says, "Chibodee you don't. . ."

I hush her by putting two fingers on her lips and say, "Please don't cut Rebecca's pay for my screw up, it was my fault not hers."

Kelso and Rebecca both look at me like I'm insane. "What can't a customer be nice to a wonderful worker like Rebecca? Kelso she isn't bad really, she just needs help once in a while."

Rebecca tries to speak but nothing comes out of her mouth, Kelso asks "Are you offering to help Rebecca?"

'_Well it will get me something to do now that the fights are over. I like being nice to women it's a hobby. Rebecca looks so cute with her jaw dropped.'_ "Yes I'm offering when ever she needs me. However I need something in return from you Rebecca."

Rebecca clears her throat and asks, "What would that be Chibodee?"

I smile and say, "I need you to talk to me. I need someone who I can tell my problem to."

Rebecca got out this notebook and was checking something. _'What does the girl give advice for a living too? She is so much like Rain even though her eyes are green.'_ She smiles and says, "Sure my schedule is free but when I'm at work you'll have to wait till my shift is over."

"Sure and thank you very much Rebecca bye now." I walk out of the story feeling so much better for some reason. I walk through the street with a skip in my step, and people pass wondering glances. I don't notice as I happily make my way home.

'_She seems to be the answer I'm looking for. It was a fair trade I offer my help to her, and she helps me as payment. Still why is she working in a store when she seems smart like Rain? Why isn't she a professional? Oh well maybe I'll get her to tell me but right now I need some help.' _My girls smile at me as I walk on with a smile on my face. I lay down on the couch in my usual fashion with one leg down on the floor.

Shirley says, "Chibodee there's a visitor here to see us."

I ask "Oh who Shirl?"

"Hi Chibodee," The voice says.

"R-R-Rain what are you doing here!?"

* * *

I hope this doesn't mess up the simple style I'm using. I'm so pleased with this fic even though I have original characters. Now is the time to thank my reviewers.

**_Jen23: _**I really appreciate your review I may review your Partners in Marriage. You seem to have a lot of fans.

**_SporkGoddess:_** Thank you for the major compliment of capturing Chibodee's voice in my story. I will keep your advice in mind; I hope you enjoyed the review I left you.****

**_Ravenf6: _**Lol you've been reading too many of my story that's why you think this crush is going to end in violence or craziness. I'm not going to spoil anything all I'm going to say is keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4 My First Counseling Session Pa...

**Letting Go of Rain**

_Am I being punished for all those years of being a rebel to people trying to help me? Lessoned learned never let five women stay more than an hour together, I will seriously need Rebecca's help before I help her. _

**Again I don't own G-gundam I may not have added the disclaimer to Chapter three but the same applies to the previous chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_My first Counseling Session_ **Part one**

Shirley says, "Chibodee we have a visitor."

I ask, "Oh who Shirl?"

A figure steps out and says, "Hi Chibodee."

"R-Rain what are you doing here!?"

Her eyes look downcast as she asks, "Not happy to see me Chibodee?"

"No-no Rain I'm very happy to see you it just shocked me I'm sorry to sound rude." I respond trying to get her not to be hurt by my blunt question.

She looks back in my eyes and says, "Oh ok Chibodee." 'You have no idea how your beautiful blue eyes affect me Rain.'

She asks "Chibodee are you sure you ok? You left in a hurry without saying one remark to Domon, even my husband noticed."

'_Aw great my problem has been noticeable what to do or say? THINK CHIBODEE THINK!_' "Uh well I've met this new girl and I was thinking what I should do to get her full attention. She works a lot from what I could tell and I only ran into her twice."

Rain smiles in interest and ask, "What's her name?"

"Rebecca." I answer confidently.

Rain nods and says, "Ok I'm glad you're not hurt or anything."

'_Actually I am hurting a little in my heart but maybe Rebecca can help me? I don't know how she'll react when I tell her I used her name.'_ I smile and say, "Tell Neo-Japan I'll give him hell later right now I'm trying to be romantic with a lady."

Rain smiles at my girls and says, "Thank you for letting me visit, and I'm glad Chibodee is alright. I'll see you all later bye."

As Rain leaves, I wave bye to her and Shirley's green eyes of curiosity were burning through my shoulder. '_I've relit that flame again I know it, just play it cool.'_ I look at her calmly and ask, "Yes Shirl?"

She asks, "You've been seeing a girl?"

I smile and answer, "Well I only ran into her twice I don't know too much about her. I'm not really** seeing** her but I'm curious about her."

Shirley looks in his eyes and saw I wasn't lying about not "seeing" the girl I mention, but she notice I haven't been acting like my usual proud self.

Cath smiles and says, "Shirl we shouldn't be worrying so much if he is flirting with a girl that means he hasn't lost his personality."

Bunny laughs and says, "Cath's right he'll be ok as long as he hasn't given up his manly charm."

"Oh gee thanks girls, if you don't mind I need to take a walk."

Janet smiles and says, "Sure Chib go ahead."

I smile and walk out the door my eyes are looking to the sky. 'Damn I'm in such a rut. I not only had to lie to Rain but my crew as well. I've preached to them to be honest with me and here I am breaking my own rule. I really need someone to talk to.' I walk to Kelso's hoping Rebecca would be there but to my bad luck streak she wasn't there, it was another woman but it wasn't the young bright girl I knocked down twice.

I let out a shaky sigh this problem won't solve itself. I walk into the park and it starts to rain, the cold wasn't bothering me like usual. _'Rain even though I don't like cold rain drops but there's something soothing about rain anymore. A soft and gentle touch I probably will never have.'_ I hear someone approaching me but I don't even bother to look up. I hear a familiar giggle and a bright voice saying, "Gee I constantly run into you, people will probably think I do this on purpose."

A smile appears on my face. _'There is a god after all my heart is aching and here she is, Rebecca I'm so glad she's here.'_ I look in her eyes but her smile faded, to a mix emotion expression.

"You're hurt Chibodee I can tell even thought you're smiling. I've seen many people who try to smile when they're in pain." Rebecca says gently.

"Gee am I that obvious Rebecca?" _'Stupid question if Domon was able to notice it anyone with half a brain would see it. I won't tell her anything until we're in a building.'_

She smiles and says, "I understand Chibodee let's go to my place and to answer your question you're not obvious to the point anyone would know, only the people close to you would know."

I got shell shocked with her first statement and just nod in response. _'What is this girl a mind reader? I have to usually spell things out with my girls but she picks up on what I'm thinking without me saying much.'_

She sighs and says, "I'm sorry to scare you, like Kelso said I'm like a loaded cannon."

"It's ok you just caught me off guard_." 'Even though she not only caught me off guard, she sent a bolt of electricity to my heart. I won't say all this though she seems to get people fearing her a lot.'_ I change the subject by asking, "So where do you live?"

Rebecca smiles and says, "Follow me but I must warn you it's not exactly ritzy or anything."

"Fine you don't look like you're made of money." _'You're not making what you should be getting.'_ To my surprise she didn't take my comment as an insult. We walk together but she was looking down, with misty eyes. I see the small tear forming on her left eye.

"Rebecca is something wrong?" I ask in concern.

"No I'm fine just smoke got in my eye." She responds half-heartily with a covering smile.

'_She's lying I know it something is wrong. She isn't the only one who can see behind a smile.'_ She smiles and says, "Let's not dwell on me; you're the one seeking my help."

I didn't flinch that time I half expect her to do that. I nod agreeing to this for now. We finally got to her place and I am not satisfied with this place she has to live in. It was small and she's has pictures of four women, and some art work. I can tell she's tried to bring some life to this place but I just don't like the place.

She looks at me and says, "I know it isn't much but at least I have a roof over me."

"I don't mind Rebecca." 'Actually I do but I don't want to hurt her feelings.'

She nods and walks over to a chair, and says, "The couch may be comfy."

I nod and lay down she was right it was comfy. She smiles and says, "Before I start asking questions I want you to be open with me. However, if you should ask me a question about my past or any of that I won't answer them but some that are related to your problem I'll answer."

'_Well that's a little stupid but I will go along with this for now.'_ "Ok."

"So you've had a crush on rain since the gundam fights correct?" Rebecca asks

"Yes."

"Do you think a major tragedy in your life may have some influence on how you feel about Rain?" Rebecca looks at me with curious look as she asks.

'_I never really thought about that could it have to do with my mom dieing?' _"I . . . don't . . . know." I answer.

Rebecca sighs and takes in a breath, and asks, "Have you talk to your crew at all about this?"

"Rebecca they wouldn't be able to understand and it may hurt them."

"I take it that's a no." Rebecca looks at me curiously.

"You're right I haven't." I reply. '_Looking at my reaction just like Rain does with Domon. Always looking at his face taking care of him, I wish I could've had the same.'_

Rebecca smiles and asks, "Jealous of Domon?"

"Me jealous no he is the hero and gets a wonderful woman." _'DAMIT YOU'RE LYING TO HER! STOP THAT ADMIT IT YOU'RE JEALOUS OF NEO-JAPAN!'_

Rebecca giggles and says "You're not saying what you truly feel. I can't help you until you fully accept what you feel."

"What are you talking about, of course I am." _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

* * *

Long chapter I was feeling generous. I won't update for a while family troubles if you care. Anyway hope you enjoy until next time this is Starangel or Rebecca if you want to use my name. Thanks to any and all reviews


	5. Chapter 5 My First Counseling Session Pa...

**Letting Go of Rain**

_DAMNIT WHY IS IT SO HARD TO CONFESS IS IT PRIDE!? SCARED TO GO FORWARD! HELL I DON'T KNOW I NEED HELP!_

**Disclaimer I don't own G-gundam all I own is the plot and my Original Characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

_My First Counseling Session _**Part Two**

Rebecca giggles and says, "You're not saying what you truly feel I can't help you, until you accept how you feel."

"What are you talking about, Of course I am." _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

Rebecca looks at me with a playful smile on her face and says, "You know one of my friends was at Rain's wedding it was so beautiful. She was in a white beaded gown. When it was all over Domon gave her a really long and passionate kiss."

My jealousy shows on my face by my eyes closing, my face getting hot and I was holding on the couch and yell, "FINE YOU'RE RIGHT I'M JEALOUS OF NEO JAPAN! I TRY SO HARD TO GET A WOMAN LIKE RAIN BUT SHE CHOSES DOMON!?" I breathe and open my eyes feeling like a burden have been lifted. I'm not cured but it's a start.

Her smile is attractive but annoying at the same time. She writes stuff down, damn I feel like I'm talking to one of those shrinks, only difference is she isn't constantly saying "I see."

Rebecca says, "Good we're making progress now that you've expressed your jealousy in an outburst do you feel any better?"

My eyes look to the floor and answer, "No I feel worse, and I knew it was bound to happen between them."

Rebecca nods and says, "That's to be expected but now you won't feel as trapped in a corner. You didn't want to tell your girls that you have a crush on someone who is married, because you figured they would be hurt and wouldn't understand why you feel that way."

"Are you a shrink by any chance Rebecca?"_ 'The one thing about her though is she doesn't stuff words down your throat._' My eyes look in her emerald green eyes, and her smile fades a little.

"No, I just know how to get answers out of people." I notice her eyes get suddenly really clear and a tear falls on her white shirt._ 'Oh shit did I get too personal on her? I didn't mean to do that.' _

She whips her tear away fiercely and asks, "You've lied to almost every one you know am I right?"

'_DAMN HOW DOES THIS GIRL DO IT!? TELL ME HOW THE HELL IS SHE NOT A SHRINK!?' "_Er . . . yeah and uh I used your name in a cover up." I put my hands on my head expecting a slap and yelling but nothing happened. She is just sitting there writing some stuff down and doesn't look upset at all. _'Huh no ass chewing, IS SHE TRYING TO TORTURE ME!?'_

She finally gets done and smiles at me. I relax and look around at this **house** of course I don't approve for a woman to stay in a rickety place like this. It is just a minor upgrade from a shack; it probably has only decent plumbing, and clear water. I notice a picture of her and three other women around her. "Are those your sisters?"

Rebecca smiles at the picture and nods. "It's from our reunion last year, Rika is a top notch business woman, Serina is a good designer, and Selphie is a nurse here at the general hospital. We don't get to see each other too often."

I am tempted to ask why she isn't a professional but I hold my tongue. I saw the tear I caused when I asked if she was a shrink. I begin to relax more in Rebecca's couch as I ask, "So have a man drooling over you?"

I expect to her to blush and say yes, but she laughs at the question. She answers, "Gee I'm lucky to get a guy to even pass a glance at me .No I'm alone I prefer it that way"

I look at her with a _'WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT FOR SURE SHE'D HAVE A MAN' stare. _She stops and looks at me, saying, "I could ask the same about you, but then again I know thoughts of Rain are tormenting you."

"Rebecca is it bad to still have feelings for another mans wife?" I ask looking in her eyes desperately wanting to know the answer.

She looks at me and smiles. "Chibodee none of us are perfect, even though you feel terrible about still feeling for Rain it's actually normal. You're the type of man who desires something that seems unreachable only you know for a fact Rain will never be yours. Yes it can be bad if you act on those thoughts but other wise no it's normal."

A smile appears on my face, it was the first time I had actually smiled in weeks. I look at Rebecca, and she giggles at me probably because of my sideways smile I sometimes give. Lately happiness isn't so easy to come by as it was back in the Gundam fight days.

I ask, "Rebecca have you ever felt for someone, but they love someone else?"

Her eyes look downcasts then look back in my eyes and says, "Many a time Chibodee, I felt the same way, stupid, trapped, and a constant stab in the heart reminding you it'll never be."

'_I wish she was a shrink I would go to her office two times a week maybe more.'_ I look at her in amazement and say, "Where have you been all these years? There is a god after all."

Rebecca smiles but she seems a little more distant. "Well Chibodee I hate to cut this short but I have to get things done. You can come by anytime you like to talk more."

I can't help but feel she is trying to get rid of me. I ask "What do you think I need to do to get over my problem?"

She looks at me and says, "For now you need to do some reflecting, digging deep into the reason you still feel for Rain. I would suggest like working out and sort of write down your feelings. I'm no English teacher so grammar and spelling won't matter. I just need to be able to read it. When you come by have something you've thought of and we will go from there. Remember you don't have to spill everything, just stuff on why you may feel for Rain."

I nod and say, "I think I can do that but if I don't feel like doing words can I draw?"

She nods and says, "You can do anything but it has to come from you."

I nod and say, "Thank you Doctor."

Rebecca blushes and says, "Chibodee I'm no doctor this will take time though. I'll see you whenever you need to talk again."

I smile and say, "To me you're a doctor, bye now." She waves and I walk, taking in some air, it feels like I can breathe again I don't have such a tight chest anymore. _'She's my doctor, and I, DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF SHE HAS A LICSENCE, OR NOT TO BE A DOCTOR I'LL CALL HER THAT!'_

It was near the evening, I walk back with a smile on my face. My girls hug me and smile at the happy expression on my face._ 'It's normal to have thoughts about Rain it just isn't wise to act on them.'_

Shirley asks, "Did you see your **friend**?**"**

I nod and say, "She is a rare one."

The girls have dinner ready so I go inside and eat with them. I still can't help but wonder about my doctor. _'Why is she alone in a rickety upgraded shack? Why the hell isn't she a shrink? What is wrong with me asking questions about her past? WHY IN GOD'S NAME IS SHE SETTLING FOR ONLY A SCRAP OF BREAD?'_ Even though I'm wondering about her, I still enjoy the feeling to breath and smile having fun with my girls without feeling so trapped as Rebecca has figured out.

_She's interesting this Rebecca. I need to know more._

_

* * *

_

_Well there you go Chapter 5 the second part of this. Hope you enjoy it. Any constructive criticism or ideas please let me. _

_**ravenf6**: I'm glad you like the chapter. Who knows maybe you're right about the craziness and violence? I guess you're going to have read and find out. Thanks for the review._


	6. Chapter 6 Diggin' Down Deep and Lose Som...

**Letting Go of Rain**

_Rebecca has started my healing, but now she's leaving it to me to find the answer. __I don't know if I can but I'll try._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_**Diggin' Down Deep, and Lose Some Sleep.**_

Rebecca's question is stuck in my head. _'Do you think a major tragedy in your life may have influenced how you feel about Rain? It's possible I guess.' _

Shirley asks, "Chibodee are you ok?"

I playfully kiss her on the cheek and say, "Never better Shirl."

She smacks me on my face and says, "STOP BEING SUCH A PAIN!?"

'_It has been nearly 3 weeks since I've been able to act normal. Still why do I feel for Rain, is it because her touch reminds me of my mother? Am I just lonely?' _Cath and Bunny were doing the dishes and Shirley was looking in my eyes looking for an answer.

I sigh and say, "Shirl I know you love my eyes but can you please stop starring so deep. That's my job remember to look in your eyes."

Shirley smiles and says, "I'm sorry Chib I can't resist I'm glad you're getting better."

I sigh and say, "Thank Rebecca, Shirl without her I would probably be in a slump."

Shirley asks, "What's she like?"

'_Words can't describe her, only the fact that she is Rain's American twin. Wait do I feel a twinge of jealousy in Shirl's voice.'_ "Well she isn't exactly common. She is willing to help a stranger in need not asking for money. Trust me not many people in New York City alone would be as generous as Rebecca."

Shirley's eyes examine me and ask "Are beginning to have a crush on her?"

"No Shirl she's just talking to me." I respond, but not exactly believing my words. _'I'm interested in her but I wouldn't say I have a **crush **on her.' _

"I'm going to go train a while, I feel like I'm losing some of my sexy muscles." I say smugly and Shirley throws a pillow at me. I walk into my personal gym; the air smells clean I've been lazy lately. My bag stuffed for me to practice my punches, but before I do that I run 5 laps around the gym. The floor is nice and polished but not too slick, and I smile inwardly. _'I'm glad the girls did this for me. I should thank them later.' _After I was done running I do a few stretches and the dream I had before I met Rebecca comes back in my head. _'Was the woman in my bed Rebecca?'_ I punch at my bag, memories of my mom pop in my head.

_Memory_

"_Chibodee honey your lip is bleeding what happened?" The woman with pretty violet blue hair asked._

"_I. . .gots in a fight mommy."_

_She frowned at her son and got a warm wash rag to pat his lip. She looks a lot like Rebecca only difference is their hair color. Same height, and same figure, Rain also resembles her. She says softly, "Chibodee honey you need to stop showing such anger."_

_I look in my mom's eyes and saw worry in them. "I'm sorry mommy."_

_She had a tear in her eyes but wipes it away just like Rebecca did. She only gives a half smile, and she hugs me. "Promise me Chibodee when you get older, you'll be happy."_

_I look in her eyes and said, "I promise mom." Even though I didn't have a clue on why mom wanted me to make such a promise, but she smiled and hug me. She took care of my bruised lip, and made me some pasta dish. We ate, and I was curious on why mom looked so sad. The expression on her face matched Rebecca's when I asked her if she was a **shrink**._

"_Mommy are you ok?"_

_She doesn't answer she looked at me. Suddenly she holds me close, as she rubs my hair. I don't ask again I just hug her back. I'll never forget her touch, it is a little like Rain's but it isn't quite the same. She kissed me on the head and got out a book that I always loved her to read._

_End of Memory_

A tear creeps in my eyes, but I blink them back. I had confided in Rain in the gundam fights, now I'm confiding in a strange yet interesting young woman. I stop practicing and sit down on the floor, again Rebecca's question rings like a ringing church bell. I have some paper stashed in the working out machine; I usually keep track of my blood pressure.

I can't do words so I draw Rebecca, Rain and my mother. I add some more things to get the pain and hurt out. I finally get down and for once in a long time I cry. It has been so long I faintly remember my dad but he seemed to be distracted by something. I sort of doze off but I had a weird dream, it wasn't about me but about Rebecca.

_Dream_

"_Mommy where are you?" The little girl with long brown hair asked._

"_Here I am sweetie." A woman with blonde hair, and gray eyes responded._

"_You not my real mommy, but I still like you." The little girl said. The woman tries to hold her but the girl doesn't really smile. The girl holds the woman, but she isn't smiling. _

"_Is something wrong Becky?" She looks in her so called **mother's**eyes with tears. _

"_MOMMY THE TRAINING IS VERY BAD! CAN'T I JUST GO TO SCHOOL LIKE OTHER GIRLS!? THE MAN WHO HAS A GREEN COAT IS MEAN TO ME PLEASE TAKE ME OUT!" The little girl with light brown hair pleads._

_Then a stern man walked out and said, "ABSOLUTLY NOT REBECCA IT WILL BENEFIT YOU! He has told me you made progress."_

_She cried and pleaded, "DAD PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!"_

_Her mother pipes in and said, "Rebecca dear you'll be better off then those girls."_

"_PLEASE I PROMISE I WILL BE NICE TO KIDS DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" The girl pleaded again._

"_YOU'RE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL, REBECCA DOREEN RICHHEART!" The man said sternly at her. The little girl only nodded and walked away with tears. She fell to the floor with red eyes. _

_She muttered "God have I done bad, why won't my parents listen to me? Will you please help them see what the mean man does to me? I won't be a bad girl; I will be a good girl for them. Please help me and help my parents. Amen."_

_She goes to sleep into a bed to the floor like they would do in Japan. Her outfit looked like a night outfit made in Japan._

_End of Dream_

I wake up and had bags under my eyes. I look out the small window it was still dark out. I get out more paper and draw all the scenes that I had seen in my dream. I look to my left and see food for me, I smile at this. I know who did this and I eat with swirling thoughts. I eat with one hand and draw with my free hand, I know desperate but it is one way to let out pain. _'Rebecca is it true you had a bad past too? Is that why you can read my mind? What was the training you were pleading not to go to?'_

I walk back out to a dark house, and I sigh figuring the girls had gone to sleep. I walk slowly to my room, and I lay down in my satin sheets. I go to close my eyes but that dream still wakes me up.

"_Well Hell no sleep for me tonight it figures it's when ever I think about a woman. I swear Rebecca only has me more confused. I WILL FIND OUT WHAT I'M DIEING TO KNOW!"_

_

* * *

_

_Well here's six I hope you like it. Now I get to thank my reviewers that are supporting me._

**_Jen:_** _Thanks for the review and good luck against Hurricane Ivan. I will finish reading your story and review it. Hope to get more reviews._

**_Ravenf6: _**_Lol you may be right but Chibodee thinking usually ends up kinda a disaster area. Anyway thanks for the review hope to get_ more.

_**wolfegurl006: **_Sorry I didn't mean to confuse you. I meant I haven't been updating on my squeal. It usually takes a while for your story to upload. I saw you updated in your info. Anyway I'm glad you like this story, I may do more stories in Chibodee's POV. _Glad to have you back in the groove, until next update._

_This is Becky or Starangle signing off Hasta Luego Amigo's/Amiga's_


	7. Chapter 7 Session 2 : Wanting Answers

_**Letting Go of Rain**_

_There are so many questions about her? Why is so alone? WHY THE HELL DOESN'T SHE GET A BETTER HOME!? She is smart but so distant, just like my mother was before she died._

_I don't own G-gundam never have or ever will. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Session 2: Wanting Answers**_

I finally wake up with a huge knot up neck. DAMN IT HURTS LIKE HELL! I really should watch my sleeping habits more, oh well. I get up and as usual my hair is a wreck but suddenly I feel arms go around me. '_Is it Rain or Rebecca?'_ I glance behind me and see it is Shirley.

"Shirl thank you for fixing up my gym." She just holds me close.

"We're a little worried Chib." She looks at me with worried eyes, and I stroke her hair.

"I know Shirl but I'm making progress. I'm going to talk to Rebecca again."_ 'Please be at Kelso's I've found some meaning to why Rain may be so deep in my heart?'_

Shirley nods and lets me go to do morning routine. I wash my face to wake up and step into the shower. _'I wish I had a woman in here? Rain or Rebecca will do wonders for me. I know it's sad but both of them are circling around my head.'_ I let the water hit me and I could've sworn I felt someone feeling me with small hands. I close my eyes and let the feeling go. Sadly when I open my eyes no one is there, again I'm a man with lust. I got out of the shower a little heart broken.

As usual I dry my hair off and put gel in it to spike it. I put on not my usual casual wear but something more, nice just to see how **_my doctor _**will react. It still has neo-American colors on it but it isn't just a shirt. It is a button up shirt and leave off the neck band today.

I walk out and my girls just look like an arrow hit them. I smirk and ask, "Like this outfit girls?"

Janet says, "Wow Chib you look really nice which isn't always like you."

Bunny, Cath and Shirley glare at Janet, and I couldn't help but smile at this. I say, "Easy girls don't scare Janet even though she's a blond we love her how she is right?"

All three nod and all of them hug me. I say, "I'll be back girls."

They all say, "Please get better."

With those heart felt words said I leave to find my doctor. I wonder to Kelso's and to my luck there she is but wait another man is starring at her. I get close to the window to see what is going on.

"Rebecca please, just one date we've worked together for what a year now." A red hair very tall man says.

"NO YOU KNOW HOW I WORK!" She answers with annoyance in her voice.

"If it is the last thing I ever do I will get one date out of you." He smiles and winks at her. She just waves her hand while looking at something.

'_I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU PAL YOU AINT GETTIN' **MY DOCTOR!**' _I thought I would have to punch him in the jaw but he finally leaves Rebecca alone. Someone taps on my shoulder I jump a few inches, and when I do I see Kelso standing behind me. He asks, "How long have ya been there Chibodee?"

I answer, "Uh not too long Kelso can I talk to Rebecca?"

Kelso nods and says, "Yes after you help her make a delivery."

I smile and nod, I don't care to help Rebecca. He shows me the huge box, and I knew Rebecca couldn't lift that by herself. I walk in the store with Kelso at my heels.

"Oh hi Chibodee I really need help lifting this." Rebecca has that sweet smile, but her eyes are too clear.

I smile and say, "I know it will be my pleasure to help such a lovely lady."

She just giggles lightly, and we get the box down. She leads the box on a rolling thing I don't really know the name of it. We push the box out and Kelso gives me a good luck wink. We walk for ten minuets without saying a word to each other I look at her with a thoughtful look._ 'She's so pretty, but what I don't get is she told me she's lucky to get a passing glance. The guy earlier wanted her to go on a date but she said no. Is there things she isn't telling me?' _

She looks at me briefly, and says, "We're almost there."

I smile but again she avoids my eyes. We finally got there and she turns to me. She says, "Sorry I'm not use to a guy being nice to me."

I smile and say, "It's no problem Rebecca now I've found some meaning, why I feel for Rain."

She smiles and I give her the pictures. She nods but she suddenly gasps as the last set of pictures I drew. She looks at me and leads me to her house. I go to the couch without asking why she led me here.

She asks, "Are these from your dreams?"

I nod and ask, "Is your last name Richheart?"

I know she'll say it's a personal question so I say, "I'm only asking for your last name."

She sighs in defeat and answers, "Yes my last name is Richheart even though I don't claim it."

I nod at least I got that much out. Her eyes are awfully clear like a storm is growing inside her. I go to look in her eyes she turns away and asks, "Are you a little angry with your father?"

I sigh and look up to her awful looking ceiling. "Yes I am he somehow neglected my mom and made her cry."

She nods and asks, "Do you still think of your mom often?"

I look in her emerald green eyes and say, "Yes it still hurts to know there was nothing I could've done to help her."

Rebecca says, "We all feel sorrow for what we couldn't do. I could probably bet your mom wants you to be happy Chibodee. Rain's touch reminds you of her sweet personality. Do I remind you of her too Chibodee?"

I smile and nod, Rain doesn't really look like mom like my dear doctor does. "You look like my mother, you have her will to survive and be the best she can be."

Rebecca couldn't hold back her tears. I see them fall she is trying to hold back, but she couldn't. I get up and say, "Rebecca please tell me why are you hurting?"

She looks at me and says, "I've failed myself."

I didn't care if she would hate me later I hold her close. "What do you mean you failed yourself?"

She looks in my eyes and says, "Once you get over Rain I'll tell you more."

"REBECCA, DON'T LEAVE ME HANGIN' ON A LINE!"

"I will not tell you until you can face Rain and not give her lies. Also when you can tell your crew why you've been seeing me." Rebecca states with a stern tone.

I clench my fist tightly and grit my teeth saying, "Fine but as soon as I'm able to do those things I better get an answer."

She nods and says, "Once you're able to do those things I will tell you everything."

I ask, "Who was the guy asking you out today?"

"His name is James; he helps with the financing of the store. He figures up the profit and amount of money to send." Rebecca answers casually.

"Oh I see one of **THOSE** men."

Rebecca asks, "Do I hear a twinge of jealousy in your voice Mr. Crocket?"

"No I know those, sleazy money dealin' kind of men. DON'T CALL ME MR.CROCKET IT MAKES ME SOUND OLD!"_ 'Am I jealous of him? To be able to work with Rebecca, no I'm not. I'm jealous over the fact he can get close to her and get away with it.'_

"Uh Chibodee you can let me go now." Rebecca blushes and I look down, I feel an evil streak go through me. I slip my hand under her shirt, she blushes deeper and smacks at my hand but she hits her stomach and her chest.

"What are you smacking at woman?" I ask with a smirk hidden on my face.

"MR. CROCKET GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY SHIRT!" Rebecca demands.

I smirk and squeeze her breast and ask "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CALLING ME MR. CROCKET!?"

"THEN GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY SHIRT!" Rebecca shouts again.

I smirk and say, "Only until you say I'm a sexy beast."

"I WILL NEVER CALL YOU THAT EWW YOU SICKO!" Rebecca sternly answers.

"Ok." I squeeze with one hand and go further underneath her clothes. Man she has a nice ass I squeeze with another hand down there.

"OK OK YOU'RE A SEXY BEASTS NOW GET OUT!" Rebecca says desperately.

I smirk and say "Thank you doctor."

She gives me a glare and I just smirk at her. I say, "Sorry I couldn't stand being nice for too long."

She sighs and asks, "Feel better?"

"Actually I do oh and you really should show more of yourself." I smugly say.

"Men wouldn't take me seriously they'd only think I want to get under sheets with them."

She responds with a little cold tone.

"Oh I wouldn't think that of you. Anyway thank you doctor hope to see you again **real** soon." I wink at her with a smirk on my face. I know I was a little too forward with my evil streak but what red blooded American would've passed that chance by. I walk home thinking about the feel of her skin. _'Oh Rebecca please don't be too scared of me. DAMN SHE DIDN'T NOTICE MY CLOTHES OH WELL SHE'LL REMEMBER THIS SESSION HEHEH!'_

_

* * *

_

_Well this is an interesting chapter. Chibodee is starting to be his smug self but will his Serine state last? Will Rebecca tell him about her pain, and will continue to be there for him._

_Raven6f: I'm glad you like the last chapter and here's the second session. I hope you like it just as good. _


	8. Chapter 8 Clues About Rebecca

**Letting Go of Rain**

_Well I do feel better but I can't help but feel my pass at Rebecca may have damaged the relationship between me and her. I hope she doesn't really hate me._

**Again no G-gundam for me but I do own the character helping the nut case Chibodee Crocket. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**_Clues About Rebecca_**

Shirley looks at me with wonder in her eyes, and I look back at her. I know she's worried over what has me deep in thought but Rebecca is a strange but interesting puzzle. '_She seems a little cold to the idea of seeing a man for some reason. That doesn't seem to stop her from working the way she does, but Rain had to deal with her trouble. What's different about this situation?'_

Shirley asks, "Are you going to your match tonight?"

My life was once that simple but ever since I had this crush on Rain and seeking help for it, I feel like I'm in a gundam fight and can't really move. Such a simple question and my head, is still trying to sort out these feelings. I guess I should go though I haven't been for a week now.

"Yes Shirl I'll go." I say in a flat tone. She gets closer to me, which really doesn't bother me that much. I've lived under the same roof as these girls and I do trust them but they like to baby me a lot.

With out much else to say I go in my gym to work out before the match but worry flows through my uneasy mind. _'Does Rebecca hate me now? Will she still help me?_'

I try ignoring it but my punches miss the bag. I keep trying but I punch another one of my boxing gloves that weighs more that the one I have on. "OWWWWWWW!" My right fist gets numb and I get my glove off. I let it go without thinking and it hit my foot, I cruse out loud and to finish it off the bag hit me hard in the head knocking me to the floor.

My girls come down and really start to baby me. Not that I hate this kind of attention but. . . THEY TREAT ME LIKE I'M FIVE YEARS OLD! For now I just take it and the pain doesn't really let up. My fist is almost as big as a hornets nest and red as a tomato. Shirley giggles at this sight and so does Bunny, Cath and Janet.

"What's so funny?"

They answer "Only you can do this to yourself."

I pout at their reply and say, "Sooorrrry next time I get hit I'll try to whine a little softer."

Shirley says, "Aww you want a kiss on your booboo."

I growl and yell, "STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M FIVE!"

Shirley nods and asks "Is it any better?"

It was a little bit but I don't think I can fight tonight with this hornets nest. "Yes a little."

Shirley nods understanding that I probably won't be able to go to the match. Bunny was on the computer I had gotten her month ago.

Bunny asks "What's this?"

I ask "Is something wrong?"

Bunny shakes her head and says "There's a file here the name is Rebecca D. Richheart."

Shirley Janet and I look at the screen. Bunny clicks on the file it has a lot of information.

Shirley asks "She was adopted?"

I nod and say, "It says her real parents were murder they only know her mother's name is Rene. Her father's records were never found."

Bunny says, "Whoa she was in training for the Japanese Army. She was a high ranker and planned offensive moves in battles, also worked with disturbed fighters. It says she was released when she was 13 because she wanted to go to high school."

Janet asks "But wasn't she born here?"

Bunny nods and asks "What do you make of it Chibodee?"

I cringe and say, "It must been her adoptive parents, they both seem like they value the Japanese ways. She must've wanted to come back here to America after she reached 13 to try to build a life of her own. Bunny what are the adoptive parents' names?"

Bunny looks deeper in the file and says, "Hmm Ryoshu Hakseri and Makoto Shiner which is her madden name but both are deceased."

My eyes widen and tears begin to fall. My back is turned to the girls so they won't baby me again. _'You had Japanese adoptive parents; you were forced into another country and a whole new way of living. Now you have no ties with your family.'_

Bunny says, "Well she was an honor student high school. It says she ranked 8th out of 260 students."

I snap out of my thoughts and look at the screen. _'AH HA I KNEW SHE HAD TO BE SMARTER THAN WORKING IN A STORE! Why didn't she go to college though?'_

Bunny asks, "Chibodee is this, the girl you are talking to?"

I know I'm busted so I might as well confess. "Yes Bunny she is." I answer in a happy tone.

Bunny smiles and asks "Can I meet her; she seems from her file a well rounded person?"

Shirley yells, "BUNNY SHE WAS TRAINING IN THE JAPANESE ARMY HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE WON'T KILL US!?"

Janet looks at Shirley and says, "Well if she was out to kill us wouldn't she have killed Chibodee first? She hasn't hurt Chibodee Shirl I say we meet her."

Cath nods and says, "Besides if she tries anything I can take care of it."

Shirley sighs in defeat and says, "Alright but she better not touch our Chibodee."

I couldn't help but smile and say, "Well I don't know how easy that'll be. How about the next time I go to see her I'll take you girls with me? I don't like the place she lives in and I'm wondering what you girls think."

Bunny nods and says, "That'll be fine at least you're not leaving us in the dark this time.

Shirley asks "Are you sure she won't pull a gun on us?"

I nod and say, "Shirley she has three girls she calls her sisters. I really don't think she's a violent person." _'Even though she did smack at my hand but I deserved it.'_

Shirley slowly nods and says, "I trust your judgment."

I smile and hug her somehow I knew I would get chewed out for not going to my match but I have other things to take care of. Someone knocks at the door, and look outside and see someone I never thought I'd see.

"Uh. . . Hi there."

* * *

Lol well it took a while but I finally typed chapter 8. Well I tried an experiment with an R rated fic but it went under. I may do an R rated fic that sort of continues with this fic.

**ravenf6**: _Lol now you're getting ahead of yourself. I like making turns and twists but I appricate your review. Sorry my CHIBODEE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Wasn't as you expected but it'll be a while until I update on the last chapter. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you._

**wolfegurl006**: _Thank you for still being loyal to me apparently I'm not as good as the greats out there oh well._


	9. Chapter 9 Punches and a Broken Heart

**Letting Go of Rain**

_REBECCA!? WHAT IS THE DEAL!? You look so cold and angry. Please tell me you're not going to give up on me! I'm sorry really I'll do what ever it takes to keep you from giving up on me._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**_Punches and a Broken Heart_**

"Uh . . . hi."

My girls quickly jumps to my side and her eyes were really clear. She looks up at my girls and nods.

"Hello Mr. Crocket I'm here to inform you that I will be leaving here." Rebecca states in an icy tone.

"YOU'RE LEAVING WHY!?" I ask in alarm.

"You clearly don't respect me, so why bother I can get an apartment from one of my sisters." Rebecca counters with the same icy tone.

Shirley sees my heart crashing to the floor and she says "Um why don't you come in and explain what has happened."

Rebecca nods and walks in with her eyes down cast. "I think Chibodee is the one who should inform you right Mr. Crocket?"

I sigh and sit down saying, "Girls I've been talking to Rebecca about my thoughts about Rain you see I still had a thing for her."

Bunny asks, "Why couldn't you tell us Chib?"

I sigh and say, "Because I didn't want to hurt you girls. I was trying to avoid you getting any pain."

Janet nods and says, "I forgive you Chib."

Bunny nods and says, "Even though I wished you could've told us I forgive you too. How about you Shirley, don't you forgive him?"

Shirley sighs and says, "YOU'VE HARPED ON HOW WE SHOULD BE MORE HONEST WITH YOU! I SHOULD HATE YOU! But . . . I don't."

Cath punches me in the arm lightly saying, "You have to talk to us more."

I hug them and Rebecca just sits there quietly half smiling at this sight. I let them go and she says, "Well there's only one obstacle left for you."

She walks to the door I grab her wrist and say "Please don't go."

"You're healing nicely there's no reason for me to stay." Her voice didn't sound cold but teary. I groan and thought, _'WAY TO GO DUMB ASS YOU JUST SCARED OFF THE WOMAN THAT HELPED YOU!'_

"Rebecca I'm sorry for hitting on you like I did. I know it was over the line."

I say putting all I had.

She says, "You only say this so you can see me and ridicule my skills."

I go to answer but part of the message is true I do want to see her. I wouldn't make fun of her skills, Hell she's the only one who helped me make sense what I was feeling in my head.

Shirley asks, "Do you hate Chib Rebecca?"

She looks at Shirley and says, "No but I'm hurt."

My girls look at her with sympathetic eyes and glare at me. Then Shirley asks, "Is it true you were trained for the Japanese Army?"

Rebecca gasps and asks, "How did you know?"

Bunny laughs nervously, and says, "Well we sort of read your file."

Cath smirks and asks, "Why not demonstrate the moves you know on Chib?"

"CATH THAT ISN'T NECESSARY!"

Bunny asks, "What is, the big bad Champion scared of losing to a woman."

"No I don't hit small girls." Suddenly I feel a sharp pain on my jaw; it was enough to bring the blood out. "DAMN THAT HURT!"

She says, "DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT!"

Shirley says, "Oh nice hit Rebecca."

Cath asks, "Willing to take the challenge, **Champion Chibodee**?"

I smirk say, "Alright I'll accept the challenge let's see what she learned in Japan. Even though I strongly feel a woman shouldn't know such skills."

Rebecca shot back "Knowing how to cook isn't exactly a manly thing either."

All my girls say, "OHHH SHE GOT YOU CHIB!"

I crack my knuckles and say "So you have a mouth let's see if you have the moves to match."

Rebecca laughs and says, "One of your fists is bigger than the other."

I smirk and say, "Well it's not like you're a professional you're just a woman."

"You going down **Champion Chibodee **a woman will teach r-e-s-p-e-c-t to you."Rebecca says in a determination.

"What is this 3rd grade spelling let's get down to business?"

We both got into my ring, I say, "I'll try not to hurt you too bad sweetheart, but this is a rough sport."

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET'S RUMBLE!" Rebecca demands.

'_She has spitfire that is something I never guessed a small woman like her would have.' _I go to hit her but she blocks my punch and lands a kick on my shin. It feels like a huge block of lead but I don't let it bother me. She slips a little and I get a half punch in. I go to attack again but she flips me over her back, does an uppercut with a blow to my stomach.

I gasp trying to catch my breath and she asks, "Had enough **Champion Chibodee**?"

I smirk and wipe the spit away, "Not a chance baby."

She rolls her eyes and I try to do a quick clothes line but she punches my arm away. I did pin her but I had no idea she knew how to get out of holds like that. I manage to land a weak blow to her ankle but she has such amazing balance. Even though she wobbles she uses that against me landing a kick directly in my gut I was knocked down but I punch her weak ankle and she only falls to her knees. I am out of breath and Rebecca jumps on my chest leaving me pinned, I am tired and couldn't get up. She wins this one but I will challenge her again.

Shirley, Bunny, Janet and Cath look in awe at Rebecca's skill in such a rough sport. What is even more shocking she helps me up and says, "Good match."

I just nod because the air that was punched out of my stomach. She gets a bag and says "Take nice slow breaths." I really feel bad about my comment about women she has more sportsmanship than all my opponents combined. She gets up but I had hit her weak ankle in the match. She goes to get up to get off the mat suddenly she falls and hits her head on a my 45 pound bar. My girls run to her aid, and I get my voice back. "REBECCA! OH GOD REBECCA NO!"

* * *

Well it was sort of funny but I add drama in it. It's just my way of writing I like making turns the one thing I hate is predictability. I want to bend your mind cause you to go more into the text. Ok I better hush I sound like an English teacher I know it's sudden to update but oh well.

**Jen23:**_ Thanks for reviewing the two chapters. I do appreciate your reviews I hope it 1isn't any trouble for you to review this; it seems that I twist authors arms to get reviews. I hope I'm not doing that to you. If I am please tell me and I'll leave you alone._

**Ravef6: **_I know you haven't reviewed yet but I have a feeling you'll really love this chapter. I seem to have a thing with Irony I think I'm falling in love with Irony. I know scary thought but hey remember I'm nutty._

**SporkGoddess: **_No matter if you left your last review I will treasure the reviews you left. May you continue you writing wonderful stories and getting praised over them._

**Wolfegurl006: **_My loyal reviewer of my Oc tails I'll never leave you out. I hope to hear from you soon and see some new updates on your stories. Thank you for your support._


	10. Chapter 10 Sweet Forgiveness and a Ton o...

**Letting Go of Rain**

_Rebecca why is it I tend to abuse you? I guess I've done that far too often. I neglected my own crew and lied to Rain. Now you're passed out on my floor, why do I hurt people who mean something to me._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Sweet Forgiveness and a Ton of Guilt**_

Rebecca lies on my polished gym floor not moving or breathing. My girls feel her pulse, it's faint but there. I get up and pick her up, noticing blood on her forehead and damp hands. _'DAMN IT WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?' _Luck is on my side today, Rain is at the door and Shirley lets her in. I hold the now pale and bloody young woman who not only kicked my ass but also helped me.

"Rain can you help her?" I show her the injured woman and Rain, with only a mere nod helps me get her to a hospital. Rain spent most of the day in the room with Rebecca she told me to wait in the waiting room which is a horrible punishment for any man. I wait worrying and pacing the room, I know I was annoying a lot of people, but I really don't give a damn.

I sit down on the black leathered couch with my eyes downcast to the ground. _'She just wanted to help and what do I do? Hit on her like she was just some object for me to play with. YOU UNGREATFUL BASTARD SHE DIDN'T EVEN ASK YOU TO PAY HER!'_

I hear an elderly voice say, "Chibodee is that you?"

I look up and see Kelso, my chest got tight. How in gods name am I going to tell Kelso that his employee my have a concussion. Kelso sits beside me and says, "Rain Mika. . .Kasshu told me the story."

I sigh and say, "I never wanted that to happen to Rebecca."

Kelso nods and says, "I understand, this is the same hospital I met her in."

I look at Kelso curiously and figured this would end up being a flash back. I ask "Really what happened?"

Kelso begins, "Well you see my wife had a horrible asthma attack, but she also had a heart attack. This happened about two years ago, I was with her waiting, hoping and praying she'd be ok. . ."

I sigh and say, "She didn't make it did she?"

Kelso says, "No I was so heart broken, and oddly enough I hear a girl crying.

She was wearing a graduation gown and her hair was up. It was a pretty blue but half torn, and her face was soak with tears. She looks up at me with the cutest green eyes and says, "I'm sorry sir I'll keep my crying down to a quiet sob."

I ask "Do you know why she was crying?"

Kelso shakes his head and says, "The only thing she said was that no one could ever heal the deep scar in her heart."

I sigh and lean back asking, "Do you think someone left her and broke her heart?"

Kelso says, "Well it seems to be much more painful then someone leaving you with an empty heart."

I nod and say, "Thank you Kelso. So you want to see Rebecca too?"

Kelso nods and says, "She is like a daughter to me and I care for her like a father would. She is the reason I even kept my store running."

I smile and say, "I bet she feels like your daughter."

Rain smiles and walks over to us. I say, "IT'S ABOUT TIME I THOUGHT I WOULD GO CRAZY!"

She laughs at my outburst and says, "She is going to be fine no major injuries. Just a minor head trauma she will have to be in bed for a week though to heal."

Kelso chuckles and says, "She won't like that at all."

I ask eagerly "Can we see her?"

Rain nods and says, "She's awake now."

We both follow Rain to Rebecca's room, I let Kelso go in first. _'There's only one obstacle left for me to face. This is a good as time as any.'_

I say, "Rain there's something I need to tell you."

Rain nods and looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes staring in mine. I say "The reason I haven't visited you and Domon is, because I still had a crush on you. I know you're meant to be with Domon but I still wanted to be yours too."

Rain smiles and hugs me saying, "Thank you for telling me are you better now?"

I smile and nod saying, "I'll be able to plan the next reunion no problem."

Her eyes sparkle with happiness and I don't feel the infatuation anymore. I just give her a warm smile back and say, "When you get back to Japan tell him I said Beware I'll torment his ass latter." I add a wink to that statement.

Rain laughs and says, "Well I'll tell him in a different set of words." I nod and I see Kelso walking out with a smile on his face and a tear in his eyes. He puts his hand on my shoulder and nods. Being a man I know that means you can see her now. I walk in and see her face not as pale as before. A smile is on her face but a pain look in her eyes.

"Chibodee is that you?" Rebecca says softly.

I say, "Of course it's me did you think I wouldn't be here?"

She grew quiet and responds, "Well with me being a bully yesterday I thought. . ."

I stop her saying, "Rebecca it's more my fault than yours."

I look in her eyes and smile but she is frowning. "Aw Rebecca you need to smile."

She shakes her head and a tear falls on her shirt. I put her hand in mine and ask, "Why won't you smile?"

She murmurs, "I'm a fraud Chibodee."

I barely hear it and say, "Rebecca I know a lot of BSing people you're not one of them."

She looks in my eyes and says, "You told Rain and faced her."

I smile and say "Yep I did it; I'm no longer a slave to her blue eyes."

Rebecca manages to smile a little and says, "My treatment is complete, I guess I can move on once I'm well again."

Those words stung at my heart like 100 bees and a thousand sewing needles. _'She wants to leave me again. WHY JUST BECAUSE I'M OVER MY INFATUATION WITH RAIN DOESN'T MEAN SHE SHOULD DISSAPPEAR!?'_

I try not to sound desperate and ask, "Do you have to leave?"

She sighs and says, "Well there isn't much of a reason for me to stick around."

I look at her directly and ask again, "Do you have to leave?"

She sighs saying "No. Don't you want the answer why I'm cold?"

I kiss her head and say, "Not now you need to heal."

Rebecca sighs and nods turning a little, grunting in discomfort. I couldn't help but chuckle at her, and she pouts.

"Aww don't pout."

She asks, "Why you're laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you; I just can't help but notice how cute you are."

She turns away and says "Hmp well you can't stay here all day, and admire my **cuteness.**

I hope you have a match or something."

Rain walks in saying, "Chibodee you can take Rebecca home tonight."

I smile and say, "Let me guess you influenced the doctors to let her go early."

Rain smile and says, "That and Kelso told me Rebecca isn't too fond of hospitals."

Rebecca throws up her arms in defeat and pouts some more. I just smile at this_ 'She's so cute, how, can anyone hurt someone as adorable as her?'_ The time seems to pass on slow but it wasn't too long till I carry her out to the car. After the painstaking minuets it took for them to take the IV's out. She didn't really flinch too badly at that but man it sure did a number on me. _'Note to self wear more protection when in the ring.'_

We make our way back to my mansion. She has been quiet all the way there, I half expected her to ask me a bunch of questions. She looks at me as I carry her inside, I don't want her to get a major head ache. Her eyes seem soft now and gentle not the same cold, stern ones I saw before. I lay her down in my bed, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. I kiss her head, and went downstairs to cook dinner.

_

* * *

_

_Well here's chapter 10. Yep more drama but a little more affection in this one on Chibodee's part now don't, get the idea that this is the end. There are still two or three more chapters left. I'm a little annoyed at Fan Fiction for putting an infraction on me, but oh well I survived. I just hope I won't get kicked off, but the thing is I don't know what I did wrong. Enough of that it is time for me to thank my reviewers. _

_**Wolfegurl006**: Of course I'd include you and no problem about my support in yours and CC's story. I like seeing people think out of the box from time to time. Can't wait to see the next chapter from the two of you, and I hope you're feeling better._

_**Ravenf6: **Lol I figured you'd like the fact someone knocked Chibodee for a loop. I seem to have you in a small suspense that's good. Thank you again for bothering to read my stories._

_**Jen: **Thank you so much, and I'm glad to know that I'm not twisting your arm. ;) Can't wait to see the next chapter in your story I wonder what's going to happen next. I have to ask something though; do you find stories staring an Oc pointless? I'm just curious; I know there are a lot of those that don't really make a lot of sense. Anyway I hope to get another review from you._


	11. Chapter 11 The Sound of a Heart Breaking

**Letting Go of Rain**

_Silence, Rebecca has been silent for hours now. Why I thought she would ask me a whole lot of questions why isn't she trying to figure me out?_

**No G-gundam for me, but I do own my Original Characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

_**The Sound of a Heart Breaking**_

I was cooking and wondering what was going through her pretty head. She is out cold in bed, and my thoughts drift away from me as I have a flash back on what Kelso said.

_Kelso nods and says, "I understand, this is the same hospital I met her in."_

_I look at Kelso curiously and figured this would end up being a flash back. I ask "Really what happened?"_

_Kelso begins, "Well you see my wife had a horrible asthma attack, but she also had a heart attack. This happened about two years ago, I was with her waiting, hoping and praying she'd be ok. . ."_

_I sigh and say, "She didn't make it did she?"_

_Kelso says, "No I was so heart broken, and oddly enough I hear a girl crying._

"_She was wearing a graduation gown and her hair was up. It was a pretty blue but half torn, and her face was soak with tears. She looks up at me with the cutest green eyes and says, I'm sorry sir I'll keep my crying down to a quiet sob."_

_I ask "Do you know why she was crying?"_

_Kelso shakes his head and says, "The only thing she said was that no one could ever heal the deep scar in her heart."_

_I sigh and lean back asking, "Do you think someone left her and broke her heart?"_

_Kelso says, "Well it seems to be much more painful then someone leaving you with an empty heart."_

'_I wonder what has her so shattered now. Is it me did I cause such a pain in her heart.' _I hear the pain really start to sizzle and I quickly turn it really low. I let it simmer a little longer and then I put it in the plate. Somehow I hear something fall and shatter on the ground yet the mansion was really quiet. I gasp a little and put the food on the tray, the sound rings in my ears over and over. I hurry upstairs but nothing was out of place, she was still asleep. I scratch my head and sit down near my bed; yes I let her sleep in my bed. Freniche isn't the only man who can treat a lady right, and she's so peaceful. She yawns and looks over at me with clear eyes. I look over at her and ask, "Hungry?"

She nods and sits up a little bit for me to place the tray on her lap. The sound of something breaking rings in my ears again, and she just eats slowly. _'Is her heart breaking?' _She finishes the dinner I give her and nods to me. I ask "Was it good Rebecca?"

She says "Yes thank you."

I groan as she goes back to her silence, ever since she has gotten here she's been quiet. The evening sun shines in her soft brown hair, and she turns away from the glare of the window. A tear creeps out of her pretty emerald green eyes, then another soon they come out two at a time. I hear a big crash and fragments hitting the floor after that. I look around nothing looks broken or anything like that. She begins to sob more with a series of gasps, and let out hearable sobs. She whips them away but more come after a while she just lays down sobbing. I dare to put my arms around her and she flinches a little at first, but turns to me to see where I am. Without really thinking I pull her lips to mine, I don't know what else to do her sobs were breaking my heart. She won't say hardly a word so I decided to kiss her. I pull away, she stops sobbing but tears still fall without much of an end.

"Oh Rebecca why do you feel such pain is it because I have hurt you?"

She doesn't reply and her face is soaked with tears. I sigh and gently rub my pale hand to her lightly tan face to dry off her face. _'What can I do to ease your pain Rebecca? Just tell me anything and I'll do it. I hate seeing pretty girls crying and please talk to me.'_

She just holds on to me seeking comfort. I smile and say "Alright Rebecca I'll hold you."

She nods and lays on me a little bit with her messed up strands of hair against me. I whisper, "You'll have to tell me your pain."

She nods and the night begins to take place outside, we fall asleep against each other. Her tears finally stop and she snuggles to me. _'I hope I can get some answers tomorrow. She needs someone to care for her. I want to make her smile again and yell at me.'_

_

* * *

_

_Well here's Chapter 11 I know it's short but hey it's all I have to put in. My updates will really slow down but don't worry I will continue to update. It's more of a personal issue ok but don't worry I'm not discontinuing anything. I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter, and now to thank my reviewers._

_**Raven6f: Lol so you thought that was a hard blow huh. Well I'm glad I have you hooked on my somewhat crazy plots. Hope you like it even though it isn't harsh to Chibodee.**_

_**Jen: Thank you for your positive support. I was only asking your opinion but thank you for being nice and I promise to read and review on your updates. I'm so glad I've held on to your interest, and I hope you enjoy this chapter if you read it.**_

_God bless you all, the story will have an ending I promise._


	12. Chapter 12 A Shattered Dream and Harsh R...

**Letting Go of Rain**

_Why is her heart so broken? Is it because of me did I hurt her? Please tell me Rebecca._

_**No G-gundam just my Oc characters and the plot.**_

_**Authors Note: In this chapter it's a long flash back just thought I'd warn you.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**_A Shattered Dream and Harsh Reality _**

I still hold Rebecca in my arms making her as comfortable as possible. She moves around really scared or having a nightmare. "NO PLEASE I'M SORRY I'LL GET IT RIGHT!" Rebecca shouts in horror. I look at her as she strains to keep her eyes closer. She shakes violently and fights to get out of my arms. I sigh and get a tighter grip on her saying, "Shhh I'm your friend remember." She calms down and just snuggle up to me again I sooth her by running my hand through her hair. _'Who has tormented you Rebecca why are you so frightened? Was your training in Japan that horrible?' _She wakes up suddenly gasping for breath and a small sob leaves her lips. She looks over at me with downcast eyes.

"Are you going to talk to me Rebecca?"

She says, "Yes I'll talk now."

I smile but my eyes search her troubled eyes. Her eyes are as clear as an emerald held in the sun light, although I can't see completely through. I lift her chin to get her to look in my eyes. A deadly storm is brewing within those beautiful orbs of green, such torment and sorrow is written on her tired face. She lets out a sigh and asks, "So you want to know why I look so tormented and sorrow stricken correct?"

"Yes."

She says "Well make yourself comfortable it's a long story."

I nod and sit down beside her on my comfy bed. She says, "As you and your crews already know I was a high ranker in my training in Japan. "Well my training was not at all gentle; I was trained by none other than Urube Ishikawa."

_Flash Back_

_It was raining outside and Rebecca's **"parents**" were leading her on to the Major's study, Rebecca quivers in fear as Ryoshu, her pulls her sternly to the study. The major asks "Yes can I help you?" _

_Ryoshu asks, "Major would you mind training my daughter?"_

_Urube asks "Ryoshu it's been a long time since I've heard from you so this is the girl?"_

_Rebecca looks up in up the stern looking man. She stands still even though her heart was pounding faster than a car on the freeway. Urube smiles down at her and says" I wouldn't mind at all Ryoshu. Tell me is she a little rebellious against your wishes?"_

_Ryoshu sighs and says, "She speaks in a passionate tongue, and yes she doesn't fully mind me."_

_Urube says, "Yes her eyes does have a rebellious spark in them, but don't worry I'll tame her."_

_Ryoshu bows and says "I'll be back to take her home in a week, I would let her stay longer but Makoto made me promise to bring her home occasionally."_

_Urube gives an amused chuckle and says "I understand how mothers are, be gone with you."_

_Ryoshu left Rebecca to the scary stern man. She tried to follow him out but Urube stops her by firmly holding onto her collar. She looks up at him with fear and he asks "What is your name?"_

_She answers, "Rebecca is my name."_

_Urube shakes his head and says "Too soft of a name, yes indeed it is pretty but not a very fitting name for a fighter. Since you will be under my instruction your name will be Ryu."_

_She just nods and asks, "When do I start?"_

_Urube cringes and says in a warning tone. "You will not speak unless spoken to."_

_She says "But."_

_He places his hand on her lips and asks, "What did I just say?"_

_She tries to respond but he pinches her cheek hard. He looks at her sternly and she doesn't say anything. He nods saying "Good that got to through, now one of my guards will show you to your room."_

_She was taken to her room wondering what was to come._

_End of Flashback_

I look shock and ask, "Why did your father leave you?"

Rebecca says "Japanese tradition says a woman should never speak unless addressed by a man, well the old ways are. My father wanted me to mind him better so he left me in Urube's hands. All those years of merciless training but another devastating blow, was when I finally got to come back here."

"NEO-AMERICA! What happened?"

_Flash Back_

"_Major may I speak with you?" Rebecca asks politely._

_Urube nods and asks, "Is there something wrong Ryu?"_

"_Well I was thinking I've learned a great deal from you but I was thinking about going to school with other American kids." Urube lets out a laugh._

_She looks at him curiously and he regains his posture and says, "Ryu you're more advanced than those rodent Neo-Americans. Why on earth would want to go to a low ranking country like America?" _

_Rebecca says, "But major you're bound to have plenty of men to follow your command. America is where I was born I'm certain and I'm never going to be Japanese."_

_Urube sighs and asks "Ryu do you really think those pathetic scum can really accept you? Even if you were born in that sad excuse of a country they will only look as you as an alien."_

"_YOU'RE WRONG THEY'LL LIKE ME! I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!"_

_Urube sighs and says, "Very well Ryu I'll allow you to go to that pathetic country, but if you don't succeed I'll expect you back here." Rebecca jumps happily up and down, Ryoshu came but Urube whispers "If she doesn't graduate with honors bring her back to me." Ryoshu nods and takes Rebecca home to pack for Neo-America. She was so excited but when she got there everyone stared at her. The gleeful teenager didn't really pay any attention. She had to spend a year getting some sort of residence. Then she finally got to go to school. _

"_I'M SO EXCITED MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL NO 10 LAPS, NO CONSTANT SHOUTING!" Rebecca thought she was ready but when she got there everyone was starring at her even teachers. She then became nervous but she walks on to class. As she sat down people started whisper "Who's the new girl she looks like a reject?" _

_The teacher says "Good morning class we have a new student and she is from Japan."_

_She groans silently and hears "OH MY GOD IT'S AN UGLY JAP!"_

_Her cheeks got red and a girl asks "Did she like train all day long or something, because her clothes look like rags."_

_The teacher yells "THAT'S ENOUGH! Now her name is. Ryu Hakseri, and let us make her feel welcomed." However she was shunned pushed down, and called names. Her years were lonely until she meets a guy by the name of Jafo. He became her friend, but all that changed one night. . ._

"What happened that night Rebecca?"

She sighs and says, "He was coming to my graduation, and so was my family even though they'd hoped I'd go back to Neo-Japan I stuck out years of torture. That night both my family and my boyfriend were coming but they both died in a fatal car accident. A huge irony is that the both crashed into each other at high speeds. After that night of painful visions of death I had discovered that someone took all the money my parents had. So I didn't have money to go to college, so I moved here to New York."

I had tears in my eyes and I hug her asking, "Is that why you work so much?"

She has tears saying, "I dreamed of helping people being a teacher, counselor or psychologist. The two years here was hard but I still work, yet reality has been hitting me hard. I can never go to college with the wages I make."

I hug her and more tears fall. _'DAMN IT ALL SHE WAS TRYING TO PERSUE A DREAM AND SHE HAS NOT EVEN BEEN CLOSE TO SUCCEEDING! I WILL NOT LET HER GIVE UP! There has to be a way too . . . I GOT IT!' _I stroke her head as she cries letting out her pain. _'I'll get her to college hell I have money I don't even spend. AS GOD IS MY WITTNESS I WILL NOT LET THIS WOMAN'S DREAM DIE!'_

She falls asleep in my arms, and I can't help but smile at this young wonder.

_I swear by the honor of my crest and a gundam fighter I'll bring that dream back to life. Our country needs all the good people I can get your dream back, it won't be forgotten not by me._

**

* * *

**

**Really long chapter but I've had this in my mind for a while. Well we're getting down to the wire, but I'm tempted to write a sequel to this. The Next Chapter will be the last so tell me in that chapter or this one if you want a sequel or not. Thank you for you wonderful support reviewers.**

_**Ravenf6: Thank you for comments and input on this story I hope you like this chapter even though may be boring. **_

**_wolfegurl006: Thank you for your loyalty and yes fluff is good when done right. I'll be sure to read anything you update on._**

_**Jen23: Words can't describe how grateful I am to get a high esteemed writer to comment on my work. Thank you isn't enough but I'm at a loss of words, and I hope you update soon on your story. Your support will be treasure in my heart. **_

_If any one new decides to read this than thank you too._


	13. Chapter 13 Fixing Broken Wings, and Hope...

**Letting Go of Rain**

_This is my gift to the one who helped me who was the first to actually understand me? I have only one wish for you dear woman of purity that you fly with your dream past the hell of a life you've known._

_**No G-gundam for me just the Oc characters and plot.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Fixing Broken Wings, and Hope for a Better Future **

Days past as Rebecca heals but her spirit hasn't perked up that much. I have a sneaking feeling she feels guilty for acting like a meek little girl. I've been sneaking around a little with the help of Kelso we both are determined to aid her in getting the education she needs to be a professional. Even though she won't really work for Kelso anymore he wants her happy like any father would want for his little girl. Hell what surprises me is my girls are even pitching in which is a mystery within itself maybe they just want to get rid of her.

I meet up with Kelso in his shop and ask, "How are we doin' Kelso?"

Kelso sighs saying, "So close but we're short by a thousand."

I punch at the wall saying "DAMN IT WE ARE SO CLOSE TO ACHEVEING THE GOAL!"

We all sigh and rack our brains there's no way we're going to give up. I sent Rebecca home and told her to rest up, she was going to work today but I didn't allow it. I can't take too much more for my money. Kelso can only give so much and so can my girls but it isn't enough. Suddenly there was a knock on Kelso's door and he goes to answer it. To our surprise there were a lot of people out there, and all walk in. _'What the hell is going on here? WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!?' _

They all had bunches of money in their hands, even a mother and little girl. Kelso is just as dumbfounded as I am. The young mother says, "We all read your ad she's helped us through our problems, and her dreams matter to us too."

The dollars being to stack up but we still was 214 dollars short, none of these people are paid highly. Then a guy who is dressed like some snooty professor walks in. I never really liked teachers back in my day so I just walk off. He strolls to Kelso and asks "Tell me about your worker that you claim isn't reaching her full potential." Kelso shows him all the money he's gain and her ability to tap into people's wants as well as needs.

The professor looks interested and asks, "Have anything on her high school education?"

Kelso has a worried look in his eyes but I walk over with the manuscripts I found attached to her file. The professor says "Hmm most interesting so this is the one you said is like your daughter. I knew Makoto her mother it's such a shame she died like she did. I can get Rebecca into college with all that's backing her. Just tell her to be at this store at 9:00 A.M" With those words said there was a roar of joy in Kelso's store. Her dream will be in flight again, and she can become a professional just like she was meant to be. I walk home with my eyes to the sky and say, "Neo-America the land of opportunity if someone is willing to help a neighbor."

"Rebecca."

She says, "Yes Chibodee?"

I say, "You're going to college."

I see in her eyes she has a spark of joy but yet she thinks I'm pulling her leg. She asks "Really any prove?"

I show her the information the Professor left. She jumps happily and hugs me saying "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU!" However just as soon as her happiness was there it was gone again. She suddenly sat down and hugged on a pillow in fear.

"Rebecca? What's wrong? You were so happy now you're not."

She looks down saying "I'm scared I reacted the same way when I finally left Neo-Japan and came here to go to school, but I wasn't really welcomed."

I hug her saying, "No matter what you'll always have me. I'll be here don't you worry if you need someone to talk to here's my number I'll always be here for you."

She smiles and says, "Thank you Chibodee but you didn't have to . . ."

I put my finger over her lips and say, "I know what's it like to live a rough life, I managed to make my dream come true so why not the same thing happen to you."

She has tears of joy in her eyes but my finger stays on her pouty pink lips. This is a weird sensation I've only looked at her for the past weeks not really touching her. Well with the exception of my love touch I gave her a while back. _'Her lips are soft and damp. . . AHH DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID LIKE LAST TIME SHE'LL KICK YOUR ASS WORSE!'_

I quickly remove my finger and she just smiles at me. She gets ready to go to bed for in the morning. "There's still some hope here in Neo-America maybe I wasn't wrong to come here after all." Rebecca says as she gets dressed for bed. Those words play in my head and I smile my lazy smile. _'What is this feeling am I falling for her? NAW I just care about her I want her to have an actual career. Still if I only care why do I hear my heart beating in my ears?' _She lays her head down and snuggles to the pillow, and I lay beside her. My thoughts have been swirling about her and about how I feel. I just put in the back of my mind. The next morning Rebecca and I gets ready to go to Kelso's. When we finally got there the Professor kept his word and told her to get her things. She would stay in a dorm uptown not too far from where I live. I was relieved to know that so she wouldn't be completely out of contact from me.

She hugs the professor and says, "Thank you I don't have too much with me so I'll be back in an hour."

He nods and waits as all this is going so fast I feel a twinge of pain. I'm glad she's going to college but I've grown fond on her. I'm not sure when this happened but I think I fell in love with her. As she packs all her belongings, I ask "You do know I'm not far away if you need anything?"

She nods and says, "I know Chibodee it's going to be scary and exciting at the same time."

'_Such a brave young woman but then again she spent two years alone here in New York City that is amazing in itself.'_ I smile and help her go back to the Professor. She puts her stuff in the back and I help her with the weird shape stuff. Our faces were so close to each other my lips were just cm away from her lips. However the closeness was short lived as we got out.

"Rebecca I. . . I'm going to miss you nagging on me."

She laughs saying "Oh please college isn't forever you know there's brakes. I probably still work at Kelso's to help him with the customers. I hate to say it but I'm going to miss your lazy smile and your natural ability to get under my skin."

I go to say something else but the professor tells her to get in the bus. She kisses my cheek saying "Bye and thank you for everything." She gets in the buss and I wave bye to her. As the buss fades down the road my heart stings a little but my hopes still fly in the sky, and I smile to myself despite the pain.

_May you fly gracefully angel of Purity and remember if you get too high or lose your way. I'll be here to catch you when you fall._

**

* * *

**

**I'M SOO HAPPY WITH THIS FIC! WHEE! Sorry sugar getting to my head, and I had a day off from school. I have an idea for a sequel but it may take a while. If I do manage to get my brain straitened out for the sequel it will be in Chibodee's Point of View. I have a chemistry paper to write so it may take a long time before I can even think about writing the Sequel. THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT! Please forgive any mistakes you see.**

**_Jen23_: _Again thank you and I read your profile, I hope your kids mind you. Thank you for reading my_ _story. I hope to see an update on your story too. I hope you enjoy this last Chapter._**

**_ravenf6: Thank you for your wonderful words and pure reactions. I know it's my decision to write a Sequel but I was wondering about my reader's opinions. Although usually I don't get too many like some of the other really good authors I value any and all input. Again thank you for you comment, and I hope you enjoy this closure to my story._**

**_wolfegurl006: I know you haven't reviewed yet but thank you for your loyalty to my stories. It isn't often I get loyal readers, because one I'm a bit stingy in reviewing and two I guess I just am not really approved by other writers. I wish you luck on your stories and thank you for everything. _**

**_SporkGoddess: Thank you for you few yet worthwhile reviews. I'm thankful to get them. I don't forget any reviewer and I try to return the favor. I hope to see more of your glorious stories._**


End file.
